gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emma Pillsbury
Emma Pillsbury ist die Vertrauenslehrerin an der William McKinley High School. Sie ist in Will Schuester verliebt. In der zweiten Staffel beginnt sie, einen Therapeuten zu treffen, der ihr mit ihrer Zwangsstörung hilft, Will unterstützt sie dabei. Sie wird von Jayma Mays dargestellt. Biographie Emma ist eine Berufsberaterin an der William McKinley High. Als sie noch jünger war, schubste ihr Bruder sie in einen Abfluss in einem Milchviehbetrieb, das Resultat davon ist ihre Mysophobie. Sie war in Will Schuester verliebt, obwohl ihre ursprüngliche Liebe nicht erwiedert wurde, gab sie nicht auf. Nach der Scheidung von Will gesteht dieser ihr, seine Liebe. Emmas und Wills Beziehung klappt jedoch nicht und sie heiratet Carl Howell, diese lassen sich jedoch wieder scheiden, weil Carl herausfand das Emma noch Gefühle für Will hat. Staffel Eins In [[Overtüre|'Overtüre']] macht Emma Will in einem Gespräch klar, dass sich mehr für den Club melden werden, wenn auch beliebte Schüler der High School mitmachen würden. In [[Jenseits von Gut und Sue|'Jenseits von Gut und Sue']] ist Emma auf Toilette und findet dort Rachel, die sich gerade übergibt. Sie unterhalten sich. Emma denkt, dass Rachel an Bulimie leide, doch sie bestreitet das. Sie meint, sie wolle nur etwas dünner werden, um mit Quinn mithalten zu können. Sie fragt Emma, ob sie auch schon mal jemanden so sehr gemocht habe, dass sie zu trauriger Musik geweint habe. Emma verneint dies, was eine Lüge ist. Emma sieht beim Gespräch Will und redet plötzlich über sich selbst. Sie gibt dann den Rat, ihre Gefühle einfach auszusprechen. Emma kommt vorbei als Will bis spät in die nacht als Hausmeister arbeitet. Sie fängt an, ihm zu helfen und reden über seine Probleme. Will möchte schließlich auch mal über ihre Probleme wissen und ihr als Gegenleistung helfen. Mit etwas Mühe beginnt sie schließlich über ihre Angst vor Schmutz zu reden. Will tippt ihr etwas Kreidestaub auf die Nase, was sie durch seine Nähe in dem Moment gar nicht so schlimm findet. Als ihr das bewusst wird, geht sie. Ken Tanaka hat das vom Flur aus beobachtet. Später sieht man Emma bei der Performance der Glee Kids zu ''Push It'', ihr scheint der Auftritt zu gefallen. Des Weiteren lädt Ken Emma zu einer abendlichen Veranstaltung ein, was diese aber ablehnt, sie stimmt nach verlauf ihres Gespräches dennoch zu. Will fragt Emma später, ob sie sich am Abend treffen wollen. Emma blockt aber ab und erklärt, dass sie ein Date mit Ken habe. In Acafellas geht Emma mit Ken zu seinem Auftritt in einer Bar und unterstützt ihn auch bei der Acafellas Band. Sie überbringt ihnen auch die schlechte Nachricht, dass Herni bei den Acafellas aufhören muss. Dennoch rät sie den beiden, dass die nicht so schnell aufgeben sollen und hilft Will beim lösen von einigen Problemen. In April, April '''erzählt Will Emma über Quinns schwangeschaft ohne das Quinn es weiß. Danach sieht man Emma und Finn über seine Zukunft reden. Sie ermutigt ihn Rachel zu überreden wieder in den glee-club zu kommen , damit sie die gewinnen , und er sein Sportstipendium bekommt. Später redet sie mit Will über April , sie meint sie hätte einen schlechten einfluss auf die kids. Sie erzählt ihm das nachdem April Kurt Alkohol gegeben hat er sich auf ihre Füße übergeben hat. Sie ist verärget als Will April denoch auf die Bühne gehen lässt. Sie redet noch mal mit Will , der lässt sich diesmal unstimmen und nimmt April von der Bühne. In '''Angeregte Organismen entscheidet Will einen Wettbewerb zwichen Jungs und Mädchen zu machen. Er hält Emma für die erlichste Person die er kennt und macht sie zur Gast Jury. Sue warnt Terri vor Will und Emmas angeblicher Bezihung. Daraufhin wird Terri Krankeschwester an der WMHS um ein Auge auf Will zu haben. Terri erfährl auch von Ken das Emma und Will angeblich eine Bezihung haben. Terri sagt Ken er soll Emma einen Heiratsantrag machen . Zuerst lehnt Emma ihn ab . Als Terri in Emmas Büro kommt und meint sie hätte keine Chance bei Will , Emma meint das Will etwas besseres verdient hat. Terri meint das Will zuneigung sinlos ist und sagt sie soll Ken heiraten. Emma erzählt Will das sie Kens Antrag angenommen hat . Er ist sichtlich verärgert. Die beiden teilen sich einen Herzerreisenden Blick. In Remix fragen Emma und Ken Will ob er ihnen bei ihrem ersten Song für ihre Hochzeit helfen kann. Emma will I Could have Dance all Night und Ken will den Thong song. Sie fragen ihn ob er einen Mash-UP draus machen kann. Und er lehrt Emma wie man tanzt. Sie gibt Finn und Quinn einen Ratschlag wie man beliebt wikt. Während der ersten Tanzstunde zwichen Emma und Will ( sie tanzen zum Thong Song ) stolpert Will über Emmas Schleppe der Hochzeitkleides. Emma landet auf Will. Sie fangen an zu lachen. Ken sieht das und wir eifersüchtig. Später sind sie im Brautladen und Emma hat ein neues Kleid an. Will sieht sie und ist wie eh und in sie verliebt. Sie tanzen zu I could have Dance all night. Am ende meint Will das die beiden Songs nich zusammen passen. Emma stimmt ihm zu die Songs sind gut aber einfach zu verschieden so wie sie und Ken. In''' Balladen''' berät sie Will als der rausfand das Rachel sich in ihn verliebt hat. Er erzählt Emma die Geschichte von Suzy Pepper. Emma meint das er Rachel einfach mir einem Lied sagen soll das sie zu jung ist. Mit Emma im Raum singt Will Close to me/Young Girl. Statt zuzuhören ist Rachel von Wills stimmt beeindruckt wie Emma auch. In''' Haarspaltereien''' Will fragt Emma um Rat weil er meint Sue würde die Songlisten den anderen Schulen zeigen. In Wer ist im Bilde? erzählt sie Will das ihre Hochzeit nächsten Samstag stadtfinden wird , am selben Tag wie die Sectionals. Will denkt Ken hat die Hochzeit auf den selben Tag wie die Sectionals gelegt um ihn zu Ärgern. Beziehungen [[Will Schuester|'Will Schuester']] Emma ist schon lange in Will verliebt. Als sie zusammenkommen klappt ihre Beziehung nicht lange, hauptsächlich wegen Will, und die beiden trennen sich wieder. Sie ist weiterhin in ihn verliebt, obwohl sie Carl geheiratet hat, gibt es jedoch nicht zu, erst als Holly sie fragt ob sie immer noch in Will verliebt ist. 'Carl Howell' Carl ist Emmas Zahnarzt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn und dann werden sie ein Paar, später heiratet sie ihn. Carl ist unglücklich, weil sie noch nie Sex hatten und nur kuscheln. Sie gehen zu Holly und sie fragt Emma ob sie noch was für Will empfindet, Emma verneint das nicht und Carl geht aus dem Raum mit der Absicht sich von Emma scheiden zu lassen. [[Ken Tanaka|'Ken Tanaka']] Ken ist Emmas Ex-Verlobter. Persönlichkeit Emma ist sehr liebenswert, hat immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer, da sie auch Vertrauenslehrerin ist, sodass sie sich oft keine Zeit nimmt, ihre eigenen zu lösen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'I Could Have Danced All Night' (Remix) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *'Planet Schmanet, Janet' (Carl) (''The Rocky Horror Glee Show'') 'Solos' (In einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins *'Like a Virgin' (''The Power of Madonna'') Staffel Zwei *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Afternoon Delight' (''Sexy'') 'Unveröffentlichte Solos' *'All by Myself' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) Trivia Sue ruft sie in der Regel mit falchem Namen z.B Arlene, Ellen , Alma, Edie, Irma, Edna und Elmo. Ist oft in hellen Farben , Röcken und Strickjacken zu sehn Lebt in einer Wohnung Reinigt jedes Obststück einzelnd bevor sie es isst. Hat einen Bruder , der sie in einen abfliesende laugune geschubst , so bekamm sie OCD. Ist ein großer Fan der Rocky Horror Pictuer Schow, hat sie mit ihrem Ex-Mann Carl Howell besucht. Sie wollte Milchviehhalter werden als sie klein war. Ist peinlich zuzugeben das sie OCD hat. Hieß eine zeit lang Emma Pillsbury-Howell als sie mit Carl verheiratet war. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2